


The Florist

by Hannah22110



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Cute, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hot, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Post-High School, Sexy, Smut, Top Draco Malfoy, so fucking cute and also so hot like omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9871241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah22110/pseuds/Hannah22110
Summary: Uncontrollably, Harry's face turned a rosy read at the sudden question. Being a closeted gay, it was unfortunately very hard to try and find someone for him. All the guys he had liked happened to be taken, incredibly sexy, blonde haired, silver eyed, rich ass, sharp tongued twats.Shit





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> This is a one shot smut between Harry and Draco that takes place in an Alternate Universe.  
> Written as a collab with a friend, I wrote the smut, she wrote the fluff.  
> Enjoy!!
> 
> (also possibility of being continued if you guys like it. Just let us know in the comments)

It was the same guy that kept coming in. He would always wear some sort of fancy suit, platinum blonde hair slicked back professionally with his sharp silver gaze wandering around the flower shop. The guy looked so arrogant, swaggering in with such confidence that it irritated Harry to no end. 

He had to admit though, the stranger did look exceptionally good looking in the form fitting black suit he wore. While looking through the various flora that trailed around the store, Harry gulped as the young man loosened his dark green tie to reveal a flash of his collar bone. 

Bloody god, he thought, people like him should be illegal.

The two of them would often throw snarky remarks to each other, calling each other different names. Pompous asshole. Peasant. Dickhead. Loner. Asshat. The list could go on honestly. It was a small game that they had made when Harry had bent over for a pot and the idiot had referred to him as a girl.

Like he said, the idiot. 

Harry wouldn't lie to himself, he enjoyed bantering with the snarky customer. He found it oddly sexy how the man would allow a sly smirk onto his lips, before throwing a playful insult at him. His lips were practically made for that smirk. Very sexy. 

Unfortunately, seeing as he would buy flowers every day, it was quite obvious he was buying them for someone else. The thought sank deep into his stomach, settling into a painful ache. It wasn't his right to feel this upset over some stranger, heck, he didn't even know his bloody name. But there wasn't day that Harry didn't feel the excitement of seeing the gorgeous guy, before having to slap himself with reality that he was already taken. 

Plus, the man was definitely out of his league. 

While the suited man had silky straight blonde locks, Harry had unruly, spiky, charcoal hair. The customer seemed to be well toned under his suit, while he was scrawny and slightly underweight. The guy wore expensive designer suits while the florist wore oversized, second hand shirts and jeans that he could barely afford. 

Yeah, there was no way he had a chance. Not that he was going to tell the prat that though. 

 

" Well well, if it isn't the peasant," he sneered, settling down the lilies on the counter while leisurely leaning. 

" At least I'm not some rich wanker," Harry replied, instantly tapping onto the cash register, " you probably won't be able to handle holding a rag, let alone touch dirt."

" If I can survive old farts trying to attack my company, I think I can do some of your peasantry work," he scoffed, running a hand through his platinum blonde locks, " but why would I lower myself to such standards?"

Harry rolled his eyes, used to his pompous ass. He tried to ignore the lingering gaze from the guy, brushing it off as something he normally did. 

" So you dating anyone?" he blurted out, looking him straight in the eye. 

Uncontrollably, Harry's face turned a rosy red at the sudden question. Being a closeted gay, it was unfortunately very hard to try and find someone for him. All the guys he had liked happen to be taken, incredibly sexy, blonde haired, silver eyed, rich ass, sharp tongued twats. 

Shit. 

" Uh, no," he answered, a bit harshly as he was waiting for his favourite customer to make a sly remark about his little to none dating life. 

Instead, a flash of surprise and relief flooded through the silver eyed man's face, before a slithering grin crawled onto his lips. 

" Really?" he purred, " I thought even yourself would've landed yourself a girlfriend."

" Not everyone has girls lining up for their sexy ass, okay?!" Harry huffed, frustrated and flustered, before realising what he had just said. 

" Nice to know you think my ass is sexy," he teased, leaning closer towards the burning face of Harry's.

Oh shit. Was he flirting? What the fuck, he wasn't prepared for this. He was ready to keep on insulting each other while ogling the other. His heart and mental brain wasn't ready to process this shit. 

" Don't you have some girlfriend waiting for you?" the emerald eyed boy snapped, his bright face and wide eyes betraying his harsh tone. 

The man's grin widened as he leaned so close to Harry that their noses were barely touching and their eyes were staring into one another's. 

" Now, why would I have a girlfriend when I have you to look forward to each day?" he asked, licking his lips and blatantly ogling the raven head as if he was some sort of meal. 

The florist couldn't help but splutter in embarrassment, not ever thinking that he would be in this kind of situation. Not with some hottie that was definitely his type and definitely not with a sexy stranger that was out of his league.

" I have something I need to get from the back," Harry squeaked out from the tension, slowly backing away from the snake like leer and almost stumbling over a few plants as he tried to escape the room before anything bad happened. 

" Oh, I'll help you," the other man suggested, although the tone he used meant a different kind of help. 

" Um, no, I'm okay!" he protested, his back leaning against the door in a poor attempt to avoid the calm yet dangerous looking customer, " you wouldn't want your royal hands to get dirty, now would you?"

Stalking forward like a predator ready to pounce on his prey any moment, the young man pulled down his tie and started to slowly unbutton his jacket. 

" Well, it really just depends on what kind of 'dirty' we're talking about," he teased, lowering his pale lashes as he pushed the door open and closed it with a final bang. 

 

The poor dim, flickering hung lamp gave little light to the two young men. Flustered green orbs moved up to meet cloudy half lidded silver eyes. Harry was trapped, his back against a wall, two strong arms on either side of his head and a long leg slithering between his own twig like legs. His mind was whirling around with thousands of thoughts, and the heated breath of the light haired stranger didn't help his dizziness. 

" Don't tell me you thought I didn't see you eyeing me everyday," he crooned, his face inching closer, " not that I mind. It was kinda cute."

Crap, he would have crawled into a hole and stuck his head into it out of embarrassment if he wasn't in the position that he was in at the moment. 

" I..I don't even know your name!" Harry exclaimed, before keeping note that his lips were barely brushing the other's. 

A confused look settled onto the man's face, frowning with distaste. 

" You should know me, we went to the same high school!" he growled, pushing his leg up higher which caused Harry to almost gasp in surprise. 

The spectacled shop owner furrowed his brow, trying to remember how he could've missed such a hottie. And then it all clicked. 

" Malfoy?!" he cried out, hands clutching the other's pristine shirt, " Draco Malfoy?!"

" The one and only," Draco replied, a smirk resting his lips once more, " I'm rather offended, how could you not remember me?"

" I was always in the library reading biology books," he murmured back, " it wasn't like I had time to deal with you and your cronies."

" You really left quite a big impression on me when you shouted at me to give back Longbottom's diary," he said, chuckling at the memory, " never would I had thought the quiet science nerd have the audacity to tell me to shut up and stop being a dick."

" You're the one who was the dick, not me," grumbled Harry.

" Well anyways, I started taking note of you after that," Draco said, shrugging, " started seeing how you would work so hard at the local flower shop and how your tongue was actually very sharp compared to your image. And then just like that, I found myself losing my mind over where you were after you left high school."

He rested his pale forehead onto Harry's tanned one, looking deep into the emerald iris's of his long awaited crush. 

" Do you have any fucking idea how much I tried to find you?" he asked, his voice not the strong, snarky and sharp tone Harry was used to hearing, but a quiet, broken one. 

" I had to leave my auntie's and uncle's house as soon as possible," Harry explained, lowering his head in shame, " I didn't want to live in that hell hole anymore, I was so done. My godfather had already gotten me a job out of town and offered me a home....."

He bit his lip, averting his gaze. 

" But it meant running away from people who cared about me."

A silence fell onto them, only their heart beats making some sort of noise. The raven head felt like shit, realising that his first crush had been trying to find him for years now. The adoration that was displayed tugged at his heart strings, and he finally saw a devoted, caring man behind the confident, arrogant facade that was displayed to him. 

He finally lifted his head, eyes sparkling with a burning determination that Draco only had the privilege of seeing from far away. When Harry's hands gently cupped his face, rubbing his caroused fingers along his cheeks, it was his turn to feel flustered. 

" Potter?" he asked, bewilderment evident in his expression. 

And with as much courage he mustered, landed his lips onto that of Draco's. 

Draco couldn't believe this was happening, silver orbs widening as the formally flustered Harry had so boldly kissed him. Thoughts spiralled out of control in his mind, before he snapped out of his daze and took control. 

He pushed onto Harry's pink lips, sucking them softly to ease the boy into it. There was a hunch in the back of his mind that the guy never really had this sort of experience before. The idea of being the raven head's first made Draco giddy with glee, giving him the confidence he needed to continue. 

Sliding his leg up and down in between the Harry's legs, he nibbled on his swollen lips making the other moan slightly. Taking the opportunity of his open mouth, he slipped his tongue inside his partner's. 

Stunned at this sudden movement, Harry gasped, almost freezing up. Fortunately, Draco was there to heat things up again.

Harry started to relax as Draco continued to kiss his tender lips. The room began to heat up, each man kissing the other with such fervour that Harry felt like he was being devoured. Draco's hands shot up to his hair feeling his raven locks with glee, God he had wanted to do that for a long time.

Harry took this as a good sign and with new found confidence began to trail his hands down Draco's spine, making the other man shiver. “No,” he looked up “I want his to be all about you Potter,” Draco said in a languid tone. Harry blushed, the heat in his pants growing more intense.

Draco seemed to sense the change in the other man and he smiled, readying himself for what he would do next. 

He slid his hand down Harry’s chest to the button at the top of his jeans, he paused there looking into the man’s emerald eyes. Harry nodded softly, biting his lip in anticipation of what Draco would do. Draco smirked and rubbed his hands on the outside of the Harry’s jeans feeling him grow harder still.

Harry had never done this before and he was nervous. He didn’t think he would do it very well which was why he was glad when Draco had taken control. Now he tipped his head back, the warmth in his pants reaching a startling peak. He gasped as Draco slowly unzipped his jeans begging him in his mind to move faster, he desperately wanted his cock in Draco’s hand. Soon his wish was granted. Draco had finally gotten Harry’s dick out and for a moment he just sat there and looked at it. He had wanted this desperately for so long and now that he was finally here he almost couldn’t believe it.

He ran his hand up and down Harry’s length, eliciting a moan from the boy. Harry had never felt anything this good. It was like Draco’s hands were liquid, slowly moving up and down him, playing with the tip. Each tiny brush, each movement made him shiver with delight. Draco sucking on it briefly to add some moisture before continuing in the blissful movements. Soon enough Harry was gasping with every stroke, and grinding into Draco’s palm, wanting more. The feeling building in his stomach ready to explode when finally as Draco brushed his tip one last time, he came, white and hot into Draco’s hand. 

Draco sat there looking up at Harry and licking the cum off his hands, the sight of which made Harry grow hard all over again, but he buttoned up his jeans pulled Draco to his feet, pinning him against the wall. Now he would return the pleasure given to him.

Harry’s slid his hands down Draco’s chest to the hem of his shirt. In one swift movement he pulled the shirt off of the other man, revealing his finely muscled chest. He looked at it, drinking in every detail, every freckle, the planes and shadows that his muscles made. He thought he had never seen anything as beautiful. Now it was Draco’s turn to blush, he hadn’t expected this. Harry continued not wanting to break the spell. He leant over and kissed the other man on both nipples, which had now become hard peaks. He slowly, slowing moved his mouth downward, making small light kisses on Draco's body that made the man shiver with delight. 

When he was on his knees he paused, not sure of what to do, looking up at Draco, the question in his eye’s. Draco smiled, right about Harry’s lack of experience. “You don’t have to”, he said gently, making Harry want to do it even more. “No, it’s not that,” He struggle to find the words, “It’s just that I don’t know how…” He trailed off looking down. Draco smiled slightly, “Just go with your instincts”

Harry nodded and unbuckled Draco’s belt pulling it out from the loops slowly, stalling for time, planning his next moves. He then unbuttoned Draco’s pants and undid the zip with hesitant precision. The wait was making Draco impatient so he batted Harry’s hands away and finished the job quickly, eager to see what the other man would do. Harry took the hint and picked up the pace. He had only seen another man’s penis in porn and that one time he had given Dean Thomas a hand job, so when he saw Draco’s cock, hard and perfect in his hand, his breath caught in his throat. He knew exactly what he wanted to do with it.

He put his lips to the head, making Draco gasp and push against the wall. Tentative at first, with Draco’s hands in his hair, encouraging him, he began to swirl his tongue around the tip, testing what effects different movements would have on the other man. Growing in speed and confidence as Draco began to moan more and more, Harry moved more of his mouth over Draco, while still swirling his tongue at the tip.

Draco was surprised, Potter was actually really good. “Fuck potter” he gasped as Harry tightened his mouth around Draco’s cock. He was getting closer, he could tell, and when he began to buck his hips involuntarily against Harry’s tongue he pushed the other man away.

“Quick” he gasped “take your pants off and stand against the wall” Harry looked up at him. He had never done this and he was slightly scared. “Don't worry” Draco reassured him, “I’m good and it won’t hurt. Hurry up though, I wanna cum” Harry began to get excited as he pulled off his pants and boxers, bracing himself against the wall with his elbows and knees, sticking his ass out. 

Draco smirked, 'finally' he thought. He licked his fingers getting them nice and wet with his spit and ran them slowly around Harry’s rim. The man shivered, he had never felt anything like it before. Draco stuck one finger in and then a second giving the boy time to get used to the intrusion. Then, after pumping his fingers in and out a few times he looked at Harry. “Potter”, he began “Are you sure?” Harry half nodded, half groaned in reply. “Called me Harry” he managed to gasp. Draco smile and with that he slowly pushed his prick into Harry. 

The other man shuddered, and braced against the wall. Draco gave him time to get used to the feeling, remembering what it had been like his first time. Then slowly he began to grind in and out of the man, gradually gaining speed. Harry was already enjoying himself, eliciting small moans now and again, but when Draco hit his prostate, he gasped loudly and began to groan louder as Draco hit it again and again.

Hearing Harry’s moans Draco moved faster, building speed and momentum, groaning himself, Potter was so tight! Harry’s legs began to shake, he was close and so was Draco. “Fuck Harry, you’re so fucking hot” he kept saying over and over as he slid in and out. 

Soon, both men were nearly shouting, the heat and intensity between them reaching a crescendo. Draco came first, the jet of warm cum hitting Harry’s prostate make him orgasm hard as well. Harry’s knees buckled and he slumped to the floor as Draco slid out of him for the last time. They both lay on the floor gasping. It was a long time before either man could speak again and when they could Draco looked at him and smirked. “Dinner?” he asked.


End file.
